Undead King
by Syynex
Summary: Hollow? Human? It didn't matter. He was himself, king of Hueco Mundo, and that's all he cared about.


**Today I decided to post all the stories gathering dust in my folders. I figure that if NeonZangetsu-Sempai can do it so can I. Don't expect updates on these, I'm just posting them so you can all see why I take forever to update. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, the first perfect Hollow/human hybrid, leaned back in his stone throne, his left hand idly scratching the head of his pet.

It had been about six years, six years since he and his mother were attacked by Grand Fisher, six years since he merged with his inner Hollow, six years since the day he was almost killed, his mother wasn't so lucky.

She had died first, the loss of her mixed with the Hollow reiatsu in the air forming his own inner Hollow. The two beings had combined and killed Grand Fisher, devouring him and accumulating his reiryoku. If it weren't for his mother he would no doubt be dead, so in memory of her he had a giant, life-like statue made in her image, immortalizing her divine beauty.

It was currently behind his throne, her arms outstretched slightly around him and her hands cupped. In her hands were pools of azure water, constantly spilling over and cascading down into two small streams that traveled away from his stone chair to the end of the room, where it was drained along the wall and brought back to the statue.

Turning his attention to his right hand, Ichigo observed a small stone; the Hogyoku. Aizen had come recently, thinking that this was still his territory, such foolish thinking showed exactly what he was, a Shinigami.

Every Hollow knew that when they had no presence in a territory it was no longer theirs, just claiming something would never work. The foolish man had thought they would conform to order better suited for Shinigami and humans, here in Hueco Mundo the only order was 'obey your betters', as that was the only way to live.

The instant Aizen had appeared in his territory the Arrancar he had created attacked, catching him off guard and wounding him greatly. It had been Ichigo's pleasure to finish him off, devouring the Shinigami and taking the Hogyoku for himself.

He was quite glad for the Espada, as they made his life a whole lot easier. Each one had control over part of his army, each one had their own territory, and each one gave him their unwavering loyalty, after all, how could they not?

Each Hollow has a unique power, Ichigo's happened to prove that he was born for this position, born to be king. Just by looking into the eyes of another he could cause them to feel extreme, fanatical devotion, following his orders without question or hesitation.

Of course, he didn't need this for all of his followers. Starrk didn't really care, Lilynette following his lead, Grimmjow just needed to be beaten down, Szayelaporro wished to continue his experiments in peace, he had killed both Zommari and Aaroniero, and Harribel simply had to be threatened. If she didn't obey he would take control of her fraccion.

The only people he had to take control of so far were Yammy, Baraggan, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra, those that refused to obey him.

That was unacceptable.

He was the Hollow king, each and every Hollow would bow to him, would serve him, and, in the end, die for him. They existed for him, they were his tools, his pawns, and he would use them as he saw fit, just like his little pet here.

He gazed to the left side of his throne where the green haired Arrancar Nelliel was currently kneeling, her normal tattered clothes barely covering her, now permanent, adult form. The skull mask she once had was currently gone, as he didn't like it, and she could summon it in a similar fashion to the Visoreds. He had found her upon his arrival to Hueco Mundo, sacrificing the reiryoku he had received from Grand Fisher to restore her to her true form. In return she had pledged her mind, body, and soul to him, taking to calling him master, which he quite liked.

He had spent the first year he was here gaining power and learning about Hollow society, figuring that as a half-Hollow he should know such things. After that first year he came to claim his throne, all that stood up to him were crushed, nothing would stop his ascension to power, nothing!

After securing his place as king of Hueco Mundo he began fixing the realm. Hollow scouting parties were sent to the realm of the living to re-stabilize the balance of Hollows, Shinigami, and humans. He knew, as all sentient Hollows did, that the balance must be kept.

Soul Society, where the souls of the living go for an afterlife, was kept balanced by Hell, where souls of those unworthy of reincarnation were removed from the cycle as to not taint it. Hueco Mundo, in turn, was balanced by the world of the living. Human souls that were unable to pass on either became Hollows or were eaten, keeping the world from filling with spirits.

Somewhere down the line Shinigami believed that it was their duty to guide those lost spirits to the realm of the dead, even when their duty was to protect the spirits who made it on their own. The balance was fine, so the Hollows, those able to think, left it alone. That was before they began killing the Hollows that were attempting to do their jobs.

Hollows devoured reiatsu, keeping it from harming the real world, and returned when they obtained enough reiryoku to become threats to it. By coming back to Hueco Mundo they brought with them fresh reiryoku, something that the realm of Hollows needed to survive. Without the correct amount of new reiryoku it began to die, which is why Hueco Mundo was currently covered in sand, as it had been for the past few millennia.

The Hollows he sent to the world of the living were tasked with killing or driving off all Shinigami and allowing nature to take its course. Idly, Ichigo wondered how confused Seireitei became when high-level Hollows appeared, utterly dominated the stationed Shinigami, and simply left, not harming a single human soul.

With a thought the Hogyoku disappeared into his arm, allowing him to give Nelliel his undivided attention. The former Arrancar loved affection from even the smallest gestures, such as having her head scratched as it was being now, and would do anything to feel as though she meant something to someone else.

He referred to her as his pet because she followed him around like a lost puppy, desiring some form of acknowledgement from the person that restored her to her true form. Seeing as he gave it to her, she was more than willing to remain by his side no matter what.

Bending over as much as his Hollow-mask-like armor would allow, he scoped her up into his arms and plopped her onto his lap, where she snuggled into his chest. He gave a slight frown as his eyes roamed her form.

"Nelliel," he addressed her.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing those rags? I know you have proper clothing."

She looked up to him, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. "What are you talking about master? I'm just a lowly servant ready to carry out all your desires." ah, yes, did he forget to mention that the whole 'master' thing carried over to other activities? It did. She seemed to love the thought of being a slave whose only purpose was to please her master.

Honestly, Ichigo didn't mind, and it wasn't too far from the truth.

"All my desires, you say?" he asked with a smirk, his eyes filled with amusement. She gave a nod.

"Yep, every last one." she confirmed.

"Well, my bed has been awfully cold lately, I could use a heater." he suggested.

"I know of a few ways to keep warm, master." Her sultry voice sent shivers down his spine, oh how he loved it when she got like this.

"Then why don't you show me?"

"It would be my pleasure to help master." she giggled. Standing up, he held her bridal style and disappeared with a sonido to his chamber.

* * *

Upon arriving in his room, Ichigo dropped Nelliel to the cold hard ground. Normally this would stop all further action, but seeing as she was in one of her moods and wished to be treated like a slave it only served to further turn her on.

Stepping before his rather large bed, completely crimson, he lifted each arm to the side, allowing Nelliel, who had picked herself up off the floor, to begin removing his armor.

It was slim, made of the same materials as a Hollow's mask, and if not for the red edges on every piece it would be pure white. Because it was made from his solidified reiryoku he could have simply let it dissipate, but if she wanted to remove it from his body so be it, it came off either way.

When she was done, about five minutes later, he was left in a simple pair of black pants, allowing Nelliel to see her masters form. It was wiry, with well-defined muscles designed to be fast and agile rather than strong, not that he lacked strength in any way.

He removed his pants, sitting on his bed in the buff, and beckoned the green haired woman over.

"You know what to do." his voice turned from the soft, mirthful sound it usually was to a commanding tone fit for a king, or in this case the master of a very sexy slave.

Without hesitation she began to gently pump his shaft, kissing the tip lovingly when it became semi-erect. Her tongue darted out from between her lips, coating his manhood with saliva as she hungrily licked his cock.

"You seem to be enjoying this." he commented.

"V-very.. Much… So…. Master…" she agreed, never ceasing in her actions. Placing it into her warm mouth, she sucked on it softly, which earned a groan from her master.

"That's perfect Nelliel, you're doing well." praised the Hollow King.

Encouraged by her masters words she began bobbing up and down, sliding her tongue over his shaft as much as she could without slowing down. She purred in enjoyment when he began scratching her head, the vibrations furthering Ichigo's pleasure.

She continued to suck on his manhood, lathering it with her saliva, and enjoying her actions possibly more than he did. There was very little that she liked more than pleasing her master.

When he finally came with a grunt, Nelliel happily swallowed it all, sloshing the last bits over her tongue to further enjoy the taste of the man she had sworn herself to. She definitely didn't regret that past action in the slightest.

She barely had enough time to swallow her masters seed before he threw her onto her back on the bed, causing her to squeal in surprise. He immediately ripped away the rags she wore, revealing her creamy skin to his hungry gaze. She squirmed a bit under those eyes, a feeling of inferiority and worthlessness spreading throughout her being.

All of that, however, disappeared when he gave an approving grin. No matter how many times they had done this he always seemed pleased with her, even though she always feared he wouldn't. She gave a sigh of relief that he wasn't disappointed and a surprised gasp when she felt his finger rub against her womanhood, his other hand now groping one of her breasts.

"Mmmmm-Master, that feels goooooood." she moaned, he had begun to tweak one of her nipples while playing with her nether-lips, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her body. She knew though that it was nothing compared to what she would feel soon, something she waited for with much anticipation.

"Oh, look how wet you are, my dirty little slave, such inappropriate feelings for you to be having for your master." he chided, he stopped stroking her soaking pussy and removed his other hand from her breast, laying it instead next to her on the bed.

"N-no! Please, master, don't reject me!" she whimpered, already missing his touch.

"Such a naughty girl, how should I punish you?" he asked quietly, a single finger traveling over her toned form, stopping at her neck. He cupped her chin in a gentle yet firm hold, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Well? What is a suitable punishment for such a slut as yourself?" she shivered in delight at his words but refused to answer. After a minute or so she mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" asked the Hollow King. He had, of course, heard exactly what she said, but he wanted her to actually say it.

"Please, I'll accept any punishment, just fuck me! I cant stand this, master. I want you, I need you, please, use me as you see fit, cast me away when you're done, just fill me up, allow me to become one with you!" she begged, tears forming.

"Any punishment, hm?" he mussed. "I could force you to go without clothes, Perhaps have some of the others torture you with pleasure, I could stop as you near your release and prevent you from finishing yourself off, I could banish you, perhaps give you to one of my subordinates? So many options."

The tears were freely flowing now. Banishment? Giving her to someone else? No! she was his, only his, and she'd die before she allowed anyone but her master to use her.

"Then again," he suggested. "I could just cause physical injury. How does not being able to walk for a week sound to you?" A small grin forming, the ex-Arrancar answered as expected from a slave.

"If that is how you wish to punish me, master."

"Very well," declared Ichigo, "I'll punish you by fucking you into oblivion!" without warning her rammed himself into her dripping nether-lips, enjoying her loud moan. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size before he began to ruthlessly pound her twat, thrusting as hard and fast as he possibly could.

Nelliel could only lay on her back, her entire body-the entire bed- rocking violently as her master fucked her roughly, just as she liked it. The feeling of absolute powerlessness as she surrendered herself to the man she served, to the man she has come to love, excited her like nothing else. She knew that, harsh as he might be, he still cared for her and only did this because she wanted it, she wished to be dragged down into despair, to think that he actually was some cruel master, only to reaffirm that he would never harm her.

Sighing happily, Nelliel allowed herself to revel in the feeling of being connected to her master, of being ravaged by her love, before an orgasmic scream tore itself from her lips. It would be one of many.


End file.
